Wait for the right guy
by skullprincess120
Summary: Gabriella was dumped by her boyfriend and Troy is there to comfort her. He tells her to wait for the right guy and describes a person and Gabriella realizes that ethe one for her had been with her all along.


"Ella, what's wrong?" Troy Bolton asked as he entered his best friend Gabriella Montez's room.

Gabriella was lying on her bed in sweatpants and a loose shirt. She was crying her eyes out. Troy sat down on the bed. He pulled Gabriella up and hugged her as he let her cry into his shirt.

"Did Lucas break up with you or something?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. She had been dating Lucas for a month and then, Lucas had broken up with her, just when she had thought that he would be the one.

"It's okay, Ella," Troy said, comfortingly. "He's not worth it. You deserve much better."

Troy had no idea how many times he had repeated this. Whenever Gabriella had been dumped or turned down, it was up to Troy to comfort her.

"Ella, listen to me," Troy said.

Gabriella sat and wiped her tears away. She looked at Troy.

"I care about you, Ella, and I don't want to see you get hurt like this," he said. "So, the next time you decide to ask a guy out, find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot. One who calls you back when you hang up on him. Find the one who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat or one who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait till you find the right guy. Wait for the one who kisses your forehead and keeps your picture in his wallet. Find the one who wants to show you off to the world even if you're in sweatpants and thinks you're pretty even without makeup. Find the one who holds your hand in front of his friends or your friends and reminds you constantly how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"One more thing," Troy said. "Find the guy who points at you and tells his friends 'that's the one for me'."

Gabriella gave him a hug and Troy hugged back. When she pulled away, he kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't get yourself hurt over and over again," he said. "Then, you'll be miserable and I like you happy. You won't be you when you're miserable which means that I won't have you. I'll have someone else for my friend and I'm not telling this in a bad way or anything, but, I don't want someone else for my best friend. I'm really lucky to have you, Ella."

Gabriella stared at Troy. He glanced at his watch.

"I have to go," he said. "I'm meeting the guys back at my house for a two-on-two game. You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I'll see you later," Troy said.

Gabriella waved as he walked out of the room. She was thinking about what Troy said. She remembered how Troy had said that he was lucky to have her and how he had kissed her forehead. She also remembered her junior high prom and Troy had been her date.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hi," Gabriella said, smiling shyly at Troy who was wearing a tux. She was wearing a black knee length dress._

"_Hey," Troy smiled. "You look beautiful."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas had never called her beautiful. He always said that she looked hot.

Gabriella suddenly remembered all the memories with Troy. She remembered him saying that she looked pretty without makeup whenever she was about to put some on. She remembered going over to his house for a sleepover and when she woke up in the middle of the night, he was staring at her. She also remembered lying in his backyard with him to watch the stars.

She saw Troy's wallet lying on the bed. It had fallen out of his pocket. She took it and opened it. She saw a picture she had taken with Troy in a school trip to the zoo.

Then, it hit her. Troy was the one. She jumped up from her bed and changed into her jeans and her red tank top. Then, she ran out of her house as fast as she could.

"Where were you, man?" Chad Danforth asked as Troy walked over to them.

"At Gabriella's," he replied. "Lucas broke up with her."

"Great," Zeke said. "Now, you can ask her out."

"She's my best friend," Troy reminded them.

"Troy, you've been in love with her since you met her in junior high," Jason cross said. "Tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way about you.

"Troy!" a voice yelled from behind them. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella running towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found him," she smiled. "I found the guy for me."

Troy's smile faded. "Who?" he asked.

"You," she replied.

Before Troy could understand what she said, she had kissed him. She was about to pull away when Troy kissed back.

Chad, Zeke and Jason whistled.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart. Troy touched his forehead against Gabriella's.

"How'd you decide that I'm the one?" he asked, softly.

"You told me," she smiled. "You described a guy and told me to wait for him, and you described yourself."

"I love you, Ella," he whispered.

Gabriella smiled happily as she kissed him again.


End file.
